fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sphinx
This article is about the person. For the creature, see Sphinx (creature) The Sphinx is a powerful man in the Fablehaven series. He is very old, having lived many centuries, and his life and motives are shrouded in secrecy. The Mystery Little is known about the Sphinx. His name is a conundrum, as no one knows his true form, despite many theories. He is first seen in book two, as a very dark-skinned man with short beaded dreadlocks. He was known as one of the most powerful and most trusted allies for the Conservator's Alliance. His help dated back to the 12th Century, so he is very old. In the end of book two, Vanessa Santoro claims that the Sphinx is a traitor to them, as he is secretly the leader of The Society of the Evening Star. He shrouds himself in mystery purposely. He is, as of book three, a known traitor, and the leader of the Society of the Evening Star. In book 5 it is learned that he is the caretaker of The Living Mirage, the fifth secret preserve, and was originally a slave from Ethiopia. Rise of the Evening Star The Sphinx first appears in Book 2, when Ruth Sorenson takes Kendra and Seth to meet him. He tells Kendra that she is Fairykind, and tells Seth about Olloch the Glutton. He later comes to Fablehaven, putting Vanessa into the Quiet Box, taking the previous resident out (Navarog/Gavin) , and taking the Sands of Sanctity away. Grip of the Shadow Plague In Book 3, Warren thinks that the Sphinx is the leader of the Society of the Evening Star, and everyone knows it, despite that he never reveals himself. Warren questions Dougan Fisk, one of the Lieutenants for the Knights, if the Sphinx is the Captain, but Dougan denies it. In the last chapter, Dougan visits Fablehaven, bearing news. He tells them that he conferred with the other Lieutenants about the Sands of Sanctity, which were removed from Fablehaven by the Sphinx. None of them knew, which was a severe breech in protocol. They confronted him, but the Sphinx escaped, which revealed his true alliance. Dougan then tells that Lost Mesa has fallen. Apparently, Chalize, the dragon from the Painted Mesa, got free and attacked the house. Several skeletons from the museum came to life and attacked, which included the skeleton of Ranticus, a dragon, doing the most harm. Dougan tells that a powerful Viviblix (see Blixes) reanimated them. A few zombies had gotten loose as well. As result, Lost Mesa fell, and only Hal and Mara survived. Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary During the book he attempts to use the Oculus. Much like Kendra, he cannot control it well and has to be brought back by a powerful being, who is revealed in book five to be Nagi LunaRevealed in Keys to the Demon Prison. Keys to the Demon Prison The Sphinx is revealed to be completly human. His continuous life is explained by the Font of Immortality, which he has had in his possession for many centuries. He explains that he was a slave at a young age and was sold to the then Caretaker of Living Mirage. He then meets Nagi Luna, who helps him to become a Shadow Charmer.Keys to the Demon Prison, p.107 References ﻿ Category:Humans Category:Caretakers Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Villains